I don't want to be your friend
by reishilovesyaoi
Summary: i want to be something more. KxZ


**A/N:** i actually sort of made this fic when I was kind of pissed off, so I am sorry if there are any weird scenes ere, I wasn't really thinking as I was typing this. X_x

It was actually just drabble turned into a long fic, I guess. Another random, crappy fic from yours truly, since I don't have anything else better to do with my time.

**Pairings**: Kaname x Zero…

**Warning**: unbeta-ed. OOC.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**-KZKZKZKZKKZKZKZ-**

"**I don't want to be your friend"**

Zero Kiryuu hated it each time the school bell rings. He always have, because that sound would indicate that classes has ended, and that in an hour or so it would be time again for what Zero hates even more than the damn bell.

Class Changeover.

Meaning he would have to see the night class again, since part of his job to so-called 'protect' them from their swarm of day class fan girls so they could get to class unharassed, (which if you ask him, isn't really needed, as 'they' are more than capable of taking care of themselves, if there was anyone to be protected it should be those day class, unfortunately, they didn't know what monsters they're adoring). Being a class wasn't so bad except for the fact that they were also vampires, all of them, with their leader a pureblood vampire with the name of Kaname Kuran.

As a vampire hunter, it is a part of Zero to hate vampires, and especially after what happened to him, he didn't just hate the blood suckers…he loathed them.

And yet for some reason (that even he could not figure how out how) he was in love with that same Kaname.

Yes, him.

Vampire Hunter, Prefect, human-turned-vampire and detestor of the cursed race found himself harbouring feelings for the same type of person he was supposed to hate the most.

Of course, Zero denied these emotions at first, telling himself firmly that the only reason he was keeping a close look at the pureblood was to make sure he wasn't about to do anything wrong, and that he was guarding Yuki because the man always seemed so fond of her, but as time went on, when he had noticed, he had been looking at Kuran even when the other was obviously doing nothing. He even started to feel a little jealous over Yuki even though it was rather plain to see that the pureblood definitely liked her.

So basically, by the time he discovered it, he had already fallen for the wine-eyed vampire.

Zero had to grown for his own stupidity, letting his feelings out of hand. It took a while of depression and self loathing, but gradually he got over it, and was able to act like his 'normal' self again. And was able to exchange sarcastic remarks with the pureblood one more.

"There's no point in having these feelings… it's a mistake, and I'll spend forever learning from it"

The gates opened to reveal the several people dressed in their distinct white uniforms, coming out of their dorms to get to class, and as if on cue, the fan girls screamed and squealed, positively delighted to see their beloved sempais as Yuki tried to restrain them.

"Hey! No pushing! Get back behind the line!" she shouted, but it was a very hard task to keep the overexcited girls to behave "Are you listening and-hey!" she gasped when all of a sudden one of the girls have bravely ran past her and was running towards the night class…or specifically, towards Kaname

"Kaname-sempai!" Yuki gasped, torn between running after the girl and holding off the others, and it was too late for er to catch the perpetrator now—

"HEY!" a loud arrogant voice yelled, making all the others, including the girl running towards the dorm leader, freeze. Yuki sighed in relief at the sight of her partner

"Zero!"

The silver haired prefect walked towards them, glaring at the black haired girl running towards Kaname "You. Get back to your place" he spat.

"I was just going to give Kuran-sempai something!" she protested indignantly, but cowered under Zero's heavy stare.

"I don't care, get back in line and don't make me drag you" hearing that, she reluctantly obeyed, crying with frustration, and as a result, all the girls were shouting now, telling them how unfair it was…among other things that Zero had heard enough of "SHUT UP! I"VE HEARD ENOUGH OF ALL OF YOU! GO BACK TO YOUR DORMS!" he roared at them, uncaring that the night class and Yuki could perfectly hear him.

All throwing him particularly nasty looks, the girls did disperse…and soon it was only Yuki and Zero left.

Yuki then punched him in the arm "You're late!"

He shrugged "What's the big deal? I got rid of them didn't I?"

The brunette put her hands on her waist "Yeah, you're lucky you made it! Kaname0-sempai was nearly—"

"That's quite alright Yuki" a voice said and both prefects turned to find Kaname himself behind them. he was alone though. He must've told the other vampires to go ahead without him.

He was smiling when he turned to Yuki "Thank you for doing such a good job Yuki" he said.

And the girl immediately blushed at his words "A-ah! T-That's-" Zero rolled his eyes at her reaction.

Then the pureblood turned to him "I should thank you as well, Kiryuu-kun…since you saved me from a situation earlier" he said.

Zero merely glared at him, ignoring that goddamn irresistible smile "Don't flatter yourself…I just saved her from you" he scoffed.

"Zero! Don't say that!" yuki cried, giving him another whack in the arm "I'm sorry about that Kaname-sempai" she glared at the silver haired hunter. "I'm sure Zero doesn't mean it like that!"

Kaname merely smiled, a gesture saying "I don't mind" and Zero glanced sideways at the other vampire…was he imagining things? Or was that a hint of sadness in his face? even his eyes was giving showing it, and to add to that Kaname hadn't returned his scathing remark…

Is he alright?

But as Kaname looked up and their eyes met Zero found himself looking away at once, scowling. What the hell was he thinking? Or course the stupid vampire was alright! And was probably acting all kind because his precious girl was there. He fought the blush trying to colour his cheeks. Stupid fucking hormones!

Kaname smiled at Yuki once more, gently patting her on the head "Thank you Yuki" he said before walking towards the campus, and his class. "I'll see you around, then?" Zero had a strange feeling that it wasn't only meant for yuki.

"Hai! Have a nice day, Kaname-sama!" Yuki called after the pureblood, smiling brightly and making Zero look at her disbelievingly.

"What?" she said defensively.

He crossed is arms "Honestly, you are no better than those fan girls"

Yuki pouted at him "That's rude! And you know that's not true, besides Kaname-sempai is just really kind, that's all!"

"Yeah, right"

"Come on, why not give him a chance? I'm sure you'll grow to like Kaname-sempai in no time!"

He froze, shaking his head…it's kind of too late to say that… he snorted "Yuki, you know that's ridiculous"

"Why not try? I'm sure you can get along if you tried" she said, smiling at him mischievously.

Zero stared at her but ended up with a sigh, deciding not to push the topic, as fighting with Yuki was the same thing as trying to converse with a child, there was chances of winning. "Whatever you say Yuki"

She smiled and hugged him tightly "I just know you and Kaname-sama would work out~"

He frowned. "What does that mean?" he asked but the brunette had run off, telling him to hurry back as well before they both miss dinner.

Zero shook his head as he went, thinking about what she had said. Being friends with the pureblood? Who was yuki kidding? Or maybe she couldn't see how Kaname and Zero hated each other ever since the day they met. It might've changed somehow for the hunter, but whenever they see each other the hatred still showed, as evidenced by their constant threats and sardonic conversations.

And there was no reason for them to be so, they were enemies by nature so in the end it was impossible after all. and yuki would just be disappointed, but he knew he had nothing to worry about. He was sure her beloved Kaname-sempai would be there to cheer and comfort her anyways.

While on the other hand he would always be the arrogant, anti-social, vampire hating level D with the unknown crush for Kaname Kuran. His life was just so peachy.

Now that his mood had already affected his appetite, Zero decided to skip dinner and just go ahead with his rounds, hoping to clear is head off with fresh air and some peaceful scenery.

He stopped by his favorite spot near the lake, staring at the crystal waters before deciding to lie down for a while, sniffing the fresh breeze of summer evening air, and hearing the soft chirp of the insects…it really calmed him, and that he had dozed off without him realizing.

It was curious, usually the slightest scent and feel of vampires was enough to raise alarm bells in Zero's head, but strangely enough, Kaname's scent relaxed him, the pureblood's own scent, joined by the smell of lavenders from him, was on he could always stand…and enjoy.

Yes, that smell. The one he's smelling now.

…

"Wake up, Kiryuu-kun" Kaname's voice called out to him, soft and gentle, the voice he had always dreamt of.

"mmm" he mumbled incoherently, thinking this was another one of those weird dreams with the pureblood in it.

Then a chuckle came so close to his ear "Now, now Kiryuu-kun. You're not asking for a kiss to wake you up are you?" the tone was playful, almost seductive in his ear, that Zero just knew this had to be from a dream, but something kept nagging him to open his eyes…so he did.

And found his face several inches away from the same one he had in his dreams seconds ago.

"W-W-What the hell?" he found himself gasping, all logic forgotten as he scrambled to put as much space between him and that perfectly sculptured face.

Kaname found himself smiling, amused at the younger boy's reactions "Hnn, so you didn't want my kiss after all"

"The hell?" despite his currently messed up heart, Zero fought to regain his usual composure, scowling at the vampire before him "Keep dreaming vampire"

"But from where I'm standing, it didn't look like I was the one dreaming…"

Zero gritted his teeth, of course it had to be this particular vampire who would find him, why was coincidence so cruel to him? he already had half a mind to pull out bloody rose but decided against it this was his fault anyways.

"And you're supposed to be in class Kuran-sempai" he growled out, hoping the would just go and leave him to deal with his currently out of hand emotions in peace.

"And you're not supposed to sleep, Kiryuu-kun"

Zero's frown deepened…so he fell asleep. So what? It was only natural if you need to spend the day in class, the afternoon trying to put up with air headed vampires and evenings doing patrols. So he was a bit tired…is that a crime now? "Unlike some pampered lot I know, I actually work around here to keep the school safe"

"Kiryuu-kun" he could tell that Kaname wanted to talk, but he cut him off, he didn't want to, not right now, not when he was falling this dangerously for the pureblood.

"Just get back to class" really, why is it so hard to get rid of this guy? He shouldn't even be talking to me, I'm his enemy for goddamn's sake!

But Kaname didn't move…instead, he stared at the hunter even more, shaking his head and sighing "You are making this conversation far more difficult than it's supposed to be Kiryuu-kun"

Zero stared back "What?" he couldn't help it but say

"Is it really that hard to strike a normal conversation?" the brunette had asked.

"Of course not" _except for you that is_ "And we are having a normal talk!"

a ghost of a smile dawned on the taller boy's lips "Actually, all we have been doing is sharp bickering Kiryuu-kun" he pointed out

he had a point, but still Zero frowned, where the hell was Kuran going with all this?" What's the point Kuran?"

"the point _**IS**_ Kiryuu-kun, that we've never had a chance to talk normally"

…

…

"We have nothing to talk about" he said, fighting to keep the anger in his voice.

"That may be true" wait a minute, why is Kuran edging even more closer now?

"Then how about we do something we have to talk about hmnn?" he stopped when there was less than a feet between him and the hunter, who was still leaning against the tree.

Zero's jaw nearly dropped. What the hell? Why does it seem like Kaname was flirting with him? Had he lost his mind, or have they both lost it?

He shook his head, trying to sound completely unconcerned "Kuran, I am not in the mood to put up with this"

"Then what are you in the mood for then?" he froze, feeling Kaname's breath on his ear.

Zero gasped, instinct flaring as his hands decidedly flew for bloody rose, but before he could even touch his clothes both his wrist were suddenly bound above his head in a tight hold, making him wince.

"W-What the hell?" he tried to move, but Kaname's grip was far stronger "Let go, damn vampire!" he froze when he felt Kaname's aura.

Kaname was looking at him, those wine red orbs piercing into his own, he wanted to look away but he couldn't..

He tried to find his voice instead "Oi! Kuran-"

A sudden, low growl from the pureblood interrupted him, as Kaname moved even more closer that their bodies were almost touching "I have to apologize" he whispered hastily "But I don't think I can hold back anymore…"

He opened his mouth but before he could even ask Kaname had suddenly pressed his lips over his own, kissing him deeply.

Zero's eyes widened in shock, mind going completely blank and his body gone numb from the sensation.

Okay, what…what the ell is going on?

Finding the strength in him he pushed the pureblood away, glaring at him as if he had completely lost his mind "What the ell do you think you're doing Kuran?" he spluttered out, face burning and his heart running a marathon.

Though he looked a bit unnerved, Kaname's facial expression didn't change, instead he looked at Zero even more seriously than before.

The moment the other freed Zero's hands they fumbled towards his gun, but with his hands shaking the way they were , there was no way he could point them at the man. He fixed his gaze to the ground, refusing to meet the vampire's gaze.

"I know my actions might've surprised you-"

"Surprised?" Zero gasped suddenly "I'm petrified Kuran! have you finally snapped out of your mind?" he said, voice bordering with unspoken hysteria.

"Kiryuu-kun, just listen to me…"

Zero wringed his hands "Geez Kuran, if your just messing with me you didn't need to do it that way! I know we hare each other, but this is-"

Kaname chuckled at him "Whoever told you I hated you? For the record Zero, I never said that, and never felt that way too"

Zero blushed when Kaname used his names "But—"

"Yes?"

"We—we couldn't even become friends!"

Kaname looked at him again "I've never wanted to become you friend Zero"

"what-"

"I don't want to be your friend, instead… I want to be more than just that"

he couldn't speak.

"I am tired of having to act like I hate you Zero…so even if you do hate me, I'm going to make you fall for me instead"

okay, so Zero's jaw really did drop now. But he sighed and crossed his arms at the pureblood "It's too late for you to say that" he said, and the brunette looked at him questioningly

"It's too late to say you'll make me fall me for you… I already did"

-END-

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

I don't know how this happened, I swear… I fail at these kind of fics, T_T.

*settles under a rock*


End file.
